


Fairest in Arda

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf-lord and his fair lady share a sunny afternoon in Rivendell. Not a Mary Sue! (Approximate therapeutic value to three tablespoons of Bleepka.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest in Arda

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She lay on the grass before him, fairer than the moonlight on one of the great mellyrn of Lorien. Her hair was curled and black as ebony; her lips full and red as the rose; her eyes clear and bluer than the sea. She was clad in a rumpled sky-blue gown that lay spread out on the grass about her, her toes just peeking from under the edge. A crown of flowers lay askew on her fair head. As he saw her, at once he knew that he loved her.

She sighed contentedly as she watched the clouds drifting by, her lovely fingers reaching towards the sky as if she wanted to fly along with the birds. She seemed so happy that he just hated to disturb her.

He sighed. “Come, my darling one,” he whispered, lifting her into his arms, “it is time to return.”

She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder, sifting his long dark hair between her fingers. He patted her back gently...

...and she spit up all over his robe.

“Oh, Arwen,” he sighed. “Must you always...”

She just smiled innocently at him. “Ada,” she gurgled. Twas the only word she could say; for she was but a year old, as the humans counted it.

Lord Elrond just shook his head. It was impossible to be angry at his little Evenstar for long. “Come, my child,” he murmured as he cradled her tiny form in his arms, “Mother is waiting.” And with that, he lifted her back over his shoulder, and began making his graceful way back to the Last Homely House, singing his little daughter an Elven melody as they went.


End file.
